


Le Roi est Mort, Vive la Reine !

by Scolopendre



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OOC, Piss, Reference to episode 23 in the worst way, Sadism, Torture, campus life, cigarette burns
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: Nathaniel est tombé sur plus fort que lui.





	Le Roi est Mort, Vive la Reine !

**Author's Note:**

> Attention : Il s'agit d'un AU où la Sucrette, durant l'ellipse de 4 ans, s'est découvert un goût pour la violence gratuite et l'assume pleinement. Elle est tout sauf une bonne personne. Il n'y a aucune douceur, ni quoi que ce soit de fluffy ou mignon dans cette fic. J'ai taggé du mieux que j'ai pu, mais si vous jugez qu'il manque un tag, signalez le moi et je le rajouterais.
> 
> Enfin, si vous pensez que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic ou qu'elle risque de vous trigger, quittez la page et allez chercher quelque chose qui sera plus à votre goût.

« Sucrette tu m'entends ? Tu dois être–»

Sucrette ne laissa pas à l'homme le temps de finir sa phrase et lui donna un grand coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Le fait qu'il connaisse son nom n'était pas un bon signe, elle s'était fait plus d'ennemis qu'on ne pourrait le croire dans son ancienne ville. Si elle était retournée dans la ville de son adolescence, c'était en partie pour continuer ses études mais aussi pour leur échapper et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Elle venait d'arriver, elle n'avait aucun réseau pour le moment, mais à la réaction des deux hommes qui l'avaient agressé, la personne qu'elle venait tout juste de frapper devait être le « boss » du quartier, ou du moins une petite frappe un peu plus résistante que la moyenne. L'homme en question était par terre, se tenant l'entrejambe en se tordant de douleur. Sucrette le trouvait étrangement familier, elle le poussa d'un coup de pied pour le mettre sur le dos et l'observer. Après inspection de son visage, Sucrette réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

« Nath ? C'est toi ? »

Nathaniel hocha la tête. Il avait... plus que changé. Ses cheveux avaient l'air horriblement sales, à moins que ce ne soit la faute de la quantité indécente de gel qu'il s'était tartiné dessus. Il puait la cigarette et ses vêtements le faisait plus ressembler à une espèce de sous délinquant qu'au délégué des souvenirs de Sucrette. Un éclat de lumière attira son attention. L'oreille droite de Nathaniel était couverte de piercings. Sucrette passa son doigt dans un des helix et tira un peu dessus.

« T'as des piercings maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait ? A moins que tu ais décidé de soudainement devenir un terrible rebelle ? C'est pathétique, ça te vas pas du tout. »

En disant cela, Sucrette se déplaça pour se mettre à cheval sur le torse de Nathaniel et passa ses doigts le long de l'oreille de Nathaniel, comme si elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Sous elle, Nathaniel commença à se débattre. Sucrette fit claquer sa langue avec animosité avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir un taser rose bonbon. Nathaniel pâlit à sa vue.

« Tut tut, fais attention à ne pas trop bouger, un accident est si vite arrivé...

\- Pi-pitié, croassa Nathaniel en se raidissant.

\- Shhhh, je fais ça pour ton bien, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle posa finalement son dévolu sur l'helix qu'elle avait tripoté en premier. Elle glissa son index dans l'anneau, respira un grand coup et tira d'un coup sec et brutal, sans aucune hésitation. Le piercing s'arracha, laissant une entaille épaisse dans l'oreille de Nathaniel qui hurla et essaya de passer sa main dessus. Sucrette le frappa d'un grand coup.

« On touche pas »

Elle se pencha sur son visage et l'inspecta. Elle sourit en voyant la cicatrice zébrant la lèvre supérieure de Nathaniel.

« Tu sais, dit-elle en fouillant à nouveau son sac, c'est en te voyant comme ça, ah le voilà, elle sortit un manche, que je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de jamais t'aider avec ton père. »

_Schliink_ .

Les yeux de Nathaniel s’écarquillèrent, non seulement à cause du couteau à cran d'arrêt que venait de dégainer Sucrette, mais aussi à cause des mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

« Non, supplia-t-il, nonononononon...

\- Si j'avais su de quelle manière tu me remercierais, vraiment, je n'aurais rien fait. Tout ça pour que tu finisses comme... ça. Tout ces efforts, tout ce temps passé ensemble, pour que tu finisses par te la jouer mafieux de bac à sable, vraiment, tu me déçois Nathaniel. Maintenant, ne bouge plus, sinon ça fera bien plus mal que nécessaire. »

Sucrette lâcha le taser, agrippa les joues de Nathaniel dans une poigne de fer de sa main libre, et de l'autre elle approcha le couteau de la lèvre de Nathaniel. Son souffle se coupa quand la lame acérée entailla la chair et il gémit avant de commencer à essayer de se débattre quand il sentit le sang couler. Nathaniel pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Sucrette éloigna la lame, l'essuya d'un coup de doigt expert, et sourit en voyant son œuvre : Nathaniel portait maintenant une nouvelle entaille à la lèvre supérieure, parfaitement symétrique à la première. Elle rangea le couteau. Elle sentit Nathaniel se détendre sous elle.

« Voilà, c'était pas si difficile, si ? Maintenant, on a presque fini. Il faut juste cicatriser tout ça. »

Nathaniel regarda Sucrette, un éclat d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux, mais qui fut vite écrasé quand il vit que Sucrette, après avoir replié et rangé son couteau, avait sorti un briquet et une boite de cigarettes de son sac. Elle en alluma une, tira dessus, puis l'approcha doucement de l’œil gauche de Nathaniel, œil qui se remplit à nouveau de larme. Sucrette éclata de rire.

« Je déconne ! Je vais pas t'amocher autant, pas tout de suite du moins... Bon, assez blagué. »

Et sans rien dire d'autre, elle écrasa sa cigarette incandescente sur la plaie à la lèvre de Nathaniel. Il hurla de douleur, et une partie de son esprit se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait été attiré par ses cris. Une fois satisfaite, Sucrette jeta son mégot au loin.

« Je te le ferais bien bouffer, mais c'est peut-être exagéré. »

Elle se leva un peu, et Nathaniel eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir aussi bien respiré maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui pesait sur sa cage thoracique. Son répit fut de courte durée car aussitôt eut il pris une bouffée d'air que Sucrette se rassit, non pas sur son torse, mais sur son visage, sa jupe formant une corolle tout autour de sa tête. Nathaniel aurait probablement été ravi par une telle vue dans n'importe quel autre contexte. Il gémit quand il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur le visage.

« Je sais, c'est pas très agréable, mais je me suis dit que c'était probablement le seul moyen par lequel un animal comme toi pouvait comprendre qui était le maître. Mais peut être que tu comprends pas vraiment. C'est un truc d'alpha après tout. On peut aussi dire que je marque mon territoire, d'une certaine manière. »

Elle dit cela avec un petit sourire charmeur, même si Nathaniel n'était pas vraiment en position de le voir. Après avoir fini de pisser, elle se releva, épousseta sa jupe, ramassa son taser et commença à partir avant de se retourner vers la forme étendue de Nathaniel qui essayait de se recroqueviller. Elle sortit une poche de mouchoir de son sac, s'accroupit près de son ex petit ami, lui essuya la joue puis la tapota pour attirer son attention. Nathaniel tourna la tête et la fixa, un éclat de pure terreur dans ses yeux et ses lèvres formant des suppliques muettes. Sucrette rit.

« T’inquiète pas, je vais rien te faire de plus. Par contre, si jamais je te revois traîner comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je te vois demain, à la rentrée, et j’espère que tu te seras débarrassé de tout ces piercings et que tu auras repris ton rôle de bon fils à papa, c'est ce qui te vas le mieux, okay ? Oh, et je te laisse les mouchoirs, je pense que tu en auras besoin. »


End file.
